


Военная хитрость

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Koldthav



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav
Summary: Вальдес не захотел возвращать Кальдмеера в Дриксен. Но многим это пришлось не по вкусу
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Военная хитрость

\- Вы уверены в своем решении?  
\- Прежде всего, господин Вальдес, это не мое решение.  
Кальдмеер смотрел вдаль, куда-то дальше заметенной снегом Айзмессер. Было очевидно, что он не хочет продолжать разговор, но Вальдес не унимался.  
\- А будь оно вашим, господин адмирал цур зее?  
Кальдмеер отвернулся от окна и посмотрел Вальдесу в глаза.  
\- Какого ответа вы от меня ждете? Да, в той ситуации, что сложилась в Дриксен, мое возвращение крайне нежелательно. Если бы я погиб в бою, флот сплотился бы, но если я вернусь, те капитаны, что верны лично мне, хоть и немного их осталось, будут недовольны, когда я понесу ответственность за поражение. А мне его не простят, тут я уверен. Но я не могу просто остаться в стане врага, какими бы мотивами я ни руководствовался. Это будет расценено как предательство.  
\- Вы во всем правы... - Вальдес взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы и в задумчивости прикусил губу.  
\- Рад, что вы согласны со мной. Давайте закончим этот разговор. У нас осталась всего одна ночь, и я бы предпочел не беседовать ни о политике, ни о будущем.  
\- Потому, что у вас его не будет, - произнес Вальдес едва слышно. - Вы верите предчувствиям, господин адмирал? Поверьте моему. Вам нельзя возвращаться.  
Кальдмеер по привычке потер шрам, его лицо смягчилось.  
\- Я ценю ваше участие, господин Вальдес, но, так или иначе, у меня нет выбора.  
Вальдес по-прежнему сидел, мрачно нахохлившись, и Кальдмеер подошел, положил руку ему на плечо. Вальдес внезапно накрыл его руку своей и сильно стиснул, а когда поднял голову и взглянул Кальдмееру в глаза - зло улыбался.  
\- Есть, если вы позволите мне помочь. 

***

\- Скажите, господин Фельсенбург, - начал Вальдес, когда Руппи сел. - Вы знаете, что такое военная хитрость?  
\- Меня воспитывала бабушка Штарквинд, - у талигойского адмирала так сверкали глаза, что Руппи даже сарказма в голос добавить забыл. - Так что да, я знаю. А в чем, собственно, дело?  
Руппи покосился на Кальдмеера, который остался стоять и пока не принимал участия в разговоре. Бешеный тоже на него оглянулся, прежде чем продолжить.  
\- Я буду с вами откровенен...  
Руппи слушал молча, ничем не выдавая своих мыслей, а когда Вальдес закончил, переспросил:  
\- Это ваше решение, адмирал Кальдмеер?  
\- Да. Мое.  
Вальдес хотел что-то добавить, но Кальдмеер жестом попросил его молчать. Руппи улыбнулся:  
\- Вы можете на меня рассчитывать. Я все сделаю.

***  
Капитан Джильди проснулся от того, что его трясли за плечи.  
\- Что? Я не сплю... Шторм? - Луиджи рывком сел в постели и тут же вспомнил, что находится в Торке. Разбудивший его человек оказался Вальдесом.  
\- Просыпайтесь. У меня есть к вам дело.  
Вальдес зажег свечи и сунул Луиджи стакан. Там было вино, а не шадди (чего еще ждать от Вальдеса), но горло промочить годилось.  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Я пришел забрать у вас одного из пленников, - Вальдес показал Луиджи расписку, согласно которой капитан Луиджи Джильди передавал вице-адмиралу Вальдесу право принимать решения относительно судьбы адмирала цур зее Олафа Кальдмеера за некоторую сумму золота. Не меньшую, чем Луиджи требовал от дриксов.  
\- Зачем вам это? - Луиджи не удержался от зевка.  
\- Так надо, - серьезно сказал Вальдес. - Подпишите. Золото на столе.  
\- Это настолько срочно?  
\- Да.  
Джильди подписал.  
\- Я могу вернуться ко сну?  
\- Только смотрите не решите утром, что это вам приснилось, - рассмеялся Вальдес. - Это не сон. Я правда ввалился к вам посреди ночи и чуть ли не силой заставил отдать мне Кальдмеера. Не забудьте об этом утром. 

***  
\- Вот и все. Отчитываюсь, господин адмирал цур зее, я все сделал.  
Вальдес шутливо поклонился.  
\- Вы действительно уверены в том, что затеяли?  
\- Уверен, не уверен... не спрашивайте меня о таких сложных вещах в середине ночи. Расписка у меня, а значит, отступать поздно. Да я и не привык отступать. Будь что будет. Я знаю, что в своем сердце я прав, вот и все.  
\- Будь что будет, - повторил Кальдмеер. - Господин Вальдес, как бы все ни сложилось завтра, я благодарен вам за участие и восхищаюсь вами. Не знаю, имею ли я право предложить вам свою дружбу, но я был бы очень рад возможности называть вас по имени.  
Вальдес выглядел таким удивленным, что Кальдмеер невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что вы предложите.  
\- Если я был не вправе и задел вас этим, я...  
\- Нет! - Вальдес замотал головой так, что выбившиеся из хвоста пряди упали ему на лицо. - Нет-нет, я буду рад.  
В Дриксен подавали друг другу вино, но брудершафт поцелуем не скрепляли. Кальдмеер, однако, наклонился к нему и поцеловал далеко не так целомудренно, как Вальдес мог бы подумать. Вальдес, забывшись, положил руку на коротко остриженный затылок, притянул ближе. Кальдмеер его не оттолкнул. 

***

Утро выдалось морозным. Пар клубами вырывался изо рта, и, хоть Ариго и был достаточно тепло одет, его била дрожь - не то спросонок, не то по контрасту с жарко натопленной комнатой.  
\- Мне сказали, что ты будешь сопровождать пленников к месту обмена? - уточнил он у отвратительно бодрого Райнштайнера. Бергеру зима была нипочем, только щеки разрумянились на морозе, но Ариго уже устал ему завидовать.  
\- Именно так.  
\- Но почему не Вальдес?  
Райнштайнер остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Ариго.  
\- Просвети меня, Жермон, какое отношение имеет вице-адмирал Вальдес к пленникам капитана Джильди?  
Ариго открыл рот, чтобы ответить, подумал и закрыл. Пожал плечами.  
\- Полагаю, никакого. Это я глупость сказал.  
Райнштайнер серьезно кивнул.  
Фельсенбург и Кальдмеер уже ждали во дворе.  
\- Прошу прощения за задержку, - извинился Райнштайнер, но, прежде чем Кальдмеер успел ответить, с верхнего яруса раздался голос Вальдеса:  
\- Подождите!  
Вальдес вмиг сбежал по заледеневшей лестнице, словно по ровному полу. Он был в мундире и плаще, но с непокрытой головой.  
"Попрощаться пришел" - подумал было Жермон, но Вальдес протянул Райнштайнеру какую-то бумагу.  
\- К сожалению, господин Кальдмеер не возвращается в Дриксен, - громко, на весь двор, объявил Вальдес странно ядовитым тоном.  
\- Что? - юный адьютант шагнул ближе к Кальдмееру. - Как? Я думал...  
Кальдмеер что-то тихо сказал ему и мальчишка умолк.  
Райнштайнер тем временем дочитал, вернул Вальдесу бумагу и строго сказал:  
\- Я не могу принять такое решение. Пройдите со мной к маршалу Ноймаринену. Господин адмирал цур зее, вам придется еще немного подождать.  
Кальдмеер слегка поклонился.  
\- Сколько потребуется, - спокойно ответил он.  
***

На лице у Райнштайнера было буквально написано неодобрение и Вальдес с трудом сдерживал смех.  
\- Что смешного вы видите в этой ситуации?  
Бергер словно прочитал его мысли и Вальдес честно признался:  
\- Вы так откровенно меня не одобряете.  
\- Скорее я вас не понимаю. Зачем вы все это затеяли, Ротгер? Зачем вам оставлять адмирала Кальдмеера в плену?  
\- Может быть, потому, что он пришел, чтобы захватить Хексберг?  
Райнштайнер покачал головой.  
\- Я слишком давно вас знаю, чтобы поверить в вашу мстительность.  
\- Вы много не знаете. Я марикьяре.  
Райнштайнер нахмурился суровее прежнего, но ничего не ответил: они уже пришли.  
\- Я пришел, чтобы доложить, что выполнение приказа о сопровождении господина Кальдмеера для обмена пленными невозможно. Господин Вальдес купил пленного у капитана Джильди и отказывается производить обмен.  
\- Вальдес? В чем дело? - Ноймаринен досадливо морщился - его оторвали от дел по приниче, которую он стоящей совершенно не считал.  
\- Я решил, что господин дрикс слишком легко отделался. Отпускать того, кто посмел покуситься на Хексберг… ну нет, господин первый маршал, я не согласен.  
\- Все уже решено, - Ноймаринен грузно поднялся. - Господин вице-адмирал Вальдес, меня удивляет ваше переменчивое настроение. Вчера вы с Кальдмеером общались как старые друзья, а сегодня вы хотите ему отомстить.  
\- Размолвки случаются, - усмехнулся Вальдес. - Я думал, что господин Кальдмеер осознал свою ошибку. Оказалось, что нет, вот и все.  
Краем глаза Вальдес заметил, как хмурится Райнштайнер.  
\- И тем не менее, отменить сделку с дриксами невозможно и я вам приказываю…  
\- При всем уважении, господин маршал, вы ничего не можете мне приказать. Прошу меня извинить. 

***  
Долго ждать не пришлось. Не прошло и четверти часа, как до них донеслись громкие раздраженные голоса, но слов было не разобрать, а потом Вальдес и Райнштайнер спустились во внутренний двор. С ними шел мрачный капитан Джильди, которому только что пришлось выслушать от Ноймаринена немало нелестных слов. Джильди, очевидно, хотел, в свою очередь, высказать Вальдесу много чего, но тот не был настроен слушать и только отмахнулся.  
\- Итак, как я уже сказал, господин Кальдмеер остается в Талиге, - сообщил Вальдес. - Все остальные договоренности - без изменений.  
Он нехорошо улыбался, глаза сверкали, и было что-то в его лице, что Ариго подумал про себя: "Как есть - Бешеный".  
\- Адмирал, я вас не оставлю! - взъерепенился мальчишка. Вальдес взял Кальдмеера за локоть и силой заставил отойти от Райнштайнера и Фельсенбурга. Тот подчинился, хотя лицо у него пылало.  
\- Едьте, господин Фельсенбург. Это приказ, - Кальдмеер напоследок кивнул своему лейтенанту. Фельсенбург выглядел расстроенным донельзя, но взял себя в руки и повернулся к Райнштайнеру.  
\- Я в вашем распоряжении.  
\- Едем, - Райнштайнер странно смотрел на Вальдеса и хмурился.  
\- Идемте, - Вальдес жестом велел Кальдмееру следовать за ним. Тот глядел вслед Руппи, и Вальдес резко повторил:  
\- Идемте! Мы уезжаем немедленно.  
\- Я готов, но хотел бы попрощаться с генералом Ариго.  
Дриксенский адмирал говорил негромко, но Ариго разобрал его слова. Однако Вальдес ответил в полный голос, так что его слышал весь двор:  
\- Кажется вы забываетесь, господин Кальдмеер. Вам не с кем здесь прощаться. 

В карете Вальдес напряженно молчал, пока стены Торки не исчезли из виду.  
\- Я боялся, что погоня будет быстрее, - наконец сказал он.  
\- Я тоже.  
Вальдес рассмеялся тому, как одинаково они думают, но вдруг умолк и сказал уже серьезно.  
\- Простите мою грубость, господин адмирал цур зее. Я решил, что будет лучше, если все останутся при мысли, что я увожу вас против воли.  
\- После всех ваших знаков внимания, за которые я, безусловно, благодарен?  
\- Возможно, они решат, что в последнюю ночь я пожелал слишком много и мы поссорились.  
Кальдмеер удивленно поднял брови: “Вы считаете, что кто-то поверит, будто вы на это способны?”, но кивнул, признавая правоту Вальдеса.  
Они ехали около часа, пока не углубились в лес, тянувшийся до самого перевала.  
\- А вот теперь начнется самое интересное, - Вальдес весело подмигнул, но мигом вновь стал серьезен. - Вы сможете… ты сможешь ехать верхом? Примерно в трех часа пути отсюда есть деревня.  
\- Три часа - наверняка смогу.  
\- Отлично. А я возьму карету и постараюсь создать впечатление, что мы отправились на перевал. 

На деле Вальдес сильно беспокоился, хоть и заставил себя помалкивать, когда увидел, как Кальдмеер садится в седло. Раз сказал, что три часа продержится - значит, продержится, без всяких сомнений. Над головой сгущались тяжелые снежные тучи, поднимался слабый пока ветер. Кецхен в горах Торки, говорят, не живут, и он не сказать, чтобы просил помощи - по крайней мере, не звал и не просил, как следует просить. А что ветер сорвал несколько слов с его губ, так и надеяться не стоило, что их кто-то услышит.  
Но услышали. Низкие, тяжелые снежные тучи сгущались в небе.  
Всадники тронулись вперед, вытянувшись в колонну. Кальдмеер обернулся и поднял руку, прощаясь, Вальдес улыбнулся ему.  
Начался снегопад. Мелкий, острый, как ледяная крупа, снег летел во все стороны сразу, хлестал в лицо. Лошади мрачно тащились шагом, не пытаясь ни уйти с тропы, ни ускориться. О том, что начнется, когда они выберутся из леса, хоть отчасти спрятавшего их от снега и ветра, и думать не хотелось. Кальдмеер потер вконец озябшие руки - перчатки в такой холод не спасали, а рукавиц у него не было - и оглянулся назад, проверяя, идут ли за ним трое оставшихся. В арьергарде были марикьярец (должно быть, бывший матрос) и двое бергеров на выносливых торкских лошадках. Марикьярец, шедший последним, знаком показал, что все хорошо. Тропа поднималась, петляя по склону горы, и внезапно Кальдмеер заметил, что их кони не оставляют за собой следов. А потом разглядел снежный смерчик, вьющийся над самой землей, за которым простирался свежий нетронутый снег. 

***  
Сумерки спустились быстро. Снегопад все усиливался, хотя ветер стих и больше в лицо снег горстями не бросал. Дорогу замело и карету сильно качало на нанесенных сугробах. Не застряли они, по мнению Вальдеса, лишь чудом.  
\- Останавливай и давай распрягать, - велел Вальдес, услышав топот копыт. Михаль, парнишка из бергеров, правивший каретой, потянул вожжи. Кони послушно остановились, но недовольно пряли ушами.  
\- Чего-то вам не то, косики мои, - завел Михаэль, расстегивая пряжки. Нежничал он с конями, как с девицами, но на все насмешки невозмутимо говорил: «Пффф!» и оставлял таким образом собеседника в дураках.  
Вальдес напряженно вслушивался. Померещились ему конские шаги или нет?  
Не померещились.  
Десять всадников окружили их, взметнув копытами снег.  
\- Добрый день, барон Райнштайнер, - усмехнулся Вальдес. - Вы что же, специально меня ищете?  
\- Я ищу адмирала Кальдмеера по поручению герцога Ноймаринена. Мне приказано вернуть адмирала в Торку.  
\- Ничем не могу вам помочь. Тут - увы - только Михаль и я, - Вальдес с улыбкой развел руками. Райнштайнер спешился, чтобы не смотреть на него сверху вниз. Он заметил, что у Вальдеса не было при себе оружия.  
\- И вы не знаете, где я могу найти адмирала Кальдмеера?  
\- Может, и знаю, но говорить вам не обязан.  
Вальдес говорил нарочито спокойно, почти весело, но взгляд у него был напряженный, как в бою.  
\- Если это утешит герцога Ноймаринена, вы можете привезти в Торку меня, барон.  
\- Мне казалось, ваши поступки относительно адмирала продиктованы местью, - заметил Райнштайнер после паузы. - А теперь вы столь рьяно его защищаете?  
\- Возможно. А возможно, и не в мести дело, а в чем-то другом, но адмирал Кальдмеер не имеет к этому отношения. Он подчиняется моим требованиям, как пленник, вот и все.  
Райнштайнер ответил не сразу - казалось, он колеблется.  
\- Насчет вас, господин Вальдес, у меня нет приказа. Не смею вас более задерживать, ответьте только на один вопрос. У вас есть оружие?  
\- В карете есть пистолеты.  
\- Я хочу вас предупредить, в окрестных горах полным-полно волков.  
\- Их я не опасаюсь.  
\- Вы знаете дорогу?  
\- Вполне. Я бывал здесь не раз.  
Райнштайнер коротко кивнул и забрался в седло. Он махнул рукой отряду:  
\- Назад в Торку, господа!  
Вальдес в последний миг шагнул вперед.  
\- Минуту, барон. Я ваш должник.  
Он протянул руку и Райнштайнер, стащив зубами перчатку, пожал ее.  
\- Передайте мой поклон адмиралу Кальдмееру.  
\- Непременно. Увы, все, что я бы хотел сказать маршалу Ноймаринену, чужими устами не передают.  
Райнштайнер едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Удачи, господин Вальдес. 

***  
Дверь была не заперта, но в коридоре стоял часовой. Вальдес улыбнулся, кивнул - мол, молодцы, все правильно делаете! Не то, чтоб он думал, что Кальдмеер сбежит, но порядок не помешает.  
Ни кресел, ни стульев в комнате не было - в ней помещалась только кровать, высокий сундук, заменявший стол, и камин.  
Кальдмеер стоял на коленях у огня, держа перед ним плащ в попытке просушить его хоть немного. Он был очень бледен и выглядел усталым, но при виде Вальдеса облегченно улыбнулся.  
\- Как твое плечо?  
\- Не так плохо, как я опасался. Ты цел?  
\- Только замерз. Здесь есть вино?  
\- Увы. Только травяной чай и местная можжевеловая.  
Вальдес пожал плечами. Кальдмеер наполнил чашку чаем, почти наполовину долил ее из заткнутого пробкой кувшина. Вальдес залпом выпил половину и закашлялся. Горячее питье прокатилось по телу, ноющие от холода пальцы начали отогреваться.  
\- Мы бросили карету в лесу, - сообщил он. - Впрочем, еще до того, как мы успели уйти, нас нагнал барон Райнштайнер с отрядом.  
Кальдмеер нахмурился.  
\- Он искал меня?  
Вальдес кивнул.  
Кальдмеер выжидательно смотрел на него и Вальдес продолжил:  
\- Я сказал, что, хоть и знаю, где ты, не обязан ему отвечать.  
\- Ротгер, тебе не нужно так рисковать. Хорошо, что это был Райнштайнер, для него честь важнее жизни. А если бы кто-то другой? Кто-то, кто стал бы добиваться ответов?  
\- Я знал, что Ноймаринен пошлет лучшего.  
Вальдес стащил промокший насквозь плащ и мундир, жалея, что, уезжая в спешке, о сменной одежде он позабыл. Рубашка оставалась относительно сухой, и на том спасибо.  
Кальдмеер немного неуклюже - должно быть, плечо болело - поднялся и протянул Вальдесу свой плащ.  
\- Возьми, он уже просох.  
Вальдес замялся, ошарашенный этим предложением, и Кальдмеер нахмурился, но раньше, чем он успел что-то сказать, Вальдес взял плащ из его рук.  
\- Простите. Я не ожидал такой заботы, - искренне признался он.  
Тяжеленная шерсть камнем придавила плечи, зато не прошло и минуты, как Вальдес перестал дрожать. Плащ пах мокрой шерстью и въевшейся морской солью, заставляя тосковать по морскому простору.  
Простыни были свежие, но тюфяк сырой, хоть ложись на полу у камина. Был бы пол деревянным, Вальдес так бы и поступил, но камень вытянет тепло до самых костей.  
\- Редкость здесь гости, я так погляжу,- проворчал он.  
Смотреть на полураздетого Кальдмеера в одной с ним постели было почему-то неловко. Не то, чтобы Вальдес не представлял себе такого развития событий, еще как представлял. Вчера Кальдмеер, кажется, был готов предложить ему провести вместе ночь, но вышло по-другому… Дриксенец повозился с подушкой, устраиваясь поудобнее, и внезапно улыбнулся:  
\- Южане! Тут вовсе не так уж холодно!  
\- Моя бергерская половина все равно мерзнет, - не сдавался Вальдес. Ворчал он, исключительно чтобы разбить неловкую тишину, но Кальдмеер придвинулся ближе и накинул край одеяла Вальдесу на плечи.  
\- Прости. Я-то лишних три часа в зимнем лесу не мерз.  
Вальдес придвинулся к нему. Бок о бок, да еще под двумя покрывалами и наброшенным сверху плащом, и правда было теплее. Камин еще догорал, но уже почти не давал света.  
\- Ротгер?  
Его имя в устах Кальдмеера звучало резко и рублено, как и у бергеров.  
\- Да?  
\- Зачем вы… зачем ты ввязался во все это?  
\- Сам не знаю… - Вальдес повернулся на бок, чтобы видеть догорающий камин и едва освещенное им лицо Кальдмеера. - Думаю, правда в том, что что-то в тебе не дает мне покоя. Не дает развернуться, уйти и позабыть обо всем этом. Позволь я тебе уехать, как того хочет Ноймаринен, как было бы лучше для Талига, я бы себя никогда не простил. Глупо звучит, не так ли?  
Кальдмеер ничего не ответил, но нашел ощупью его руку и сжал. Пожатие превратилось в ласковые поглаживания, пальцы с тыльной стороны руки перебрались на запястье, а потом Кальдмеер и вовсе притянул его к себе:  
\- Иди сюда?  
Как Вальдес ни устал, а от такого он точно не отказался бы. Он придвинулся вплотную, опираясь на локти.  
Они что, знают секрет, как не мерзнуть зимой, это чертовы дриксы? Руки Кальдмеера казались горячими, а губы и вовсе обжигающими. Вальдес прижался к нему всем телом и заурчал от удовольствия, когда ладони проникли под рубаху, прошлись по спине.  
\- Тише, - шепнул Кальдмеер ему в ухо, довольно посмеиваясь. - Я ведь еще ничего не сделал…  
Вальдес определенно намеревался сорвать у него стон, и не один, и, может быть, стереть эту самодовольную улыбку.  
Кальдмеер потянул за ленту и зарылся пальцами в кудри Вальдеса с таким счастливым лицом, словно давно хотел это сделать, но не решался.  
\- Фонтан страсти я все же не обещаю, - предупредил Вальдес, нащупывая застежки на штанах - своих, а потом и чужих.  
\- Я, знаешь, ли тоже… Ох!... Ты морской дьявол, не иначе… 

***  
Утром выезжали затемно. Вальдес чувствовал себя до того усталым и разбитым, что предпочел бы даже не есть, но понимал, что так нельзя. Хозяева трактира были счастливы получить нежданных посетителей зимой, да еще и солдат, которые готовы есть, пить и платить, так что с завтраком расстарались. Мысль об еще одном дне верхом тоже не радовала, но сам же впрягся, сам и вези, так что оставалось только бодро жевать и кивать в ответ на приветствия не в меру жизнерадостных солдат.  
Впрочем, погода радовала - хоть и пасмурно, но без снега и ветра, да еще и немного потеплело. В полдень они добрались до поселения под самым перевалом, и Вальдес объявил привал. Когда они спустятся с гор, самая тяжелая часть пути будет пройдена. Трактира здесь не было, но солдаты, пообщавшись с местными жителями, вернулись довольные.  
\- Господин вице-адмирал, мы у бабки на углу вином горячим разжились. Не желаете глоток?  
\- Не откажусь! А лучше покажите-ка, где раздобыли: может, и мне продадут?  
Вальдес повернулся к Кальдмееру, намереваясь предложить тому разжиться вином, но адмирала цур зее нигде не было.  
Найти они ничего не смогли. Большинство жителей сидели по домам, ушлая бабка, торговавшая сильно разбавленным ягодным вином, никого и ничего кроме денег не видела, а натоптать успели вокруг изрядно и кони и люди.  
Вальдес прислонился спиной к обледеневшей ограде и устало выругался. Какая-то добрая душа сунула ему в руки кружку с уже изрядно остывшим вином, но он даже глотка не сделал.  
Дружба, значит. Дурак ты, Рохелито, вице-адмирал, а ума не набрался. Поверил. Даже в голову не пришло следить, потому что Кальдмеера он и пленником уже не считал. И потом, после всего, после ночных разговоров, после поцелуя в Торке… после вчерашней ночи, в конце концов, и подумать не мог. А подумать стоило бы, хотя бы о том, что долг Кальдмееру всегда будет важнее сердца, за сердцем только безумные марикьяре идут.  
Обидно было до боли.  
\- Ладно, по коням! Придется возвращатся в Торку, - приказал Вальдес.  
Вот теперь Ноймаринен с него шкуру спустит, и будет прав.  
Дорога назад была еще хуже. Тропу замело, и шли очень медленно, вернувшись к месту вчерашней ночевки едва не к полуночи. С трудом удалось добудиться хозяев, а потом Вальдес, как ни устал, не мог уснуть, пялился в потолок, ругая себя за глупость. Поверил. Сам сунул голову в петлю, и ради чего?...

Утром Вальдес намеревался выехать рано, но сказалась бессонная ночь. Под утро он задремал, а проснулся от стука лейтенанта, когда уже рассвело. Они уже были готовы выезжать, когда на тропе показался отряд.  
Всадник, ехавший чуть впереди, откинул капюшон, и Вальдес узнал Райнштайнера.  
Бергер его тоже узнал, приветственно поднял руку, а потом пришпорил коня. Отряд, однако, не ускорился.  
\- Я думал, искать вас придется гораздо дольше, господин Вальдес.  
\- В свете случившегося я предпочту сам вернутся в Торку, - Вальдес мрачно вздохнул. - За свою глупость отвечу. Да вы же еще ничего не знаете…  
Райнштайнер внезапно коротко усмехнулся:  
\- Кое-что знаю. И, возможно, я смогу убедить вас изменить свое решение.  
Он указал на приблизившийся отряд, и Вальдес наконец разглядел среди людей Райнштайнера темно-синий дриксенский мундир. Кальдмеер ехал, опустив голову и совершенно не похоже на себя самого ссутулившись. Вальдесу показалось, что руки у него связаны спереди.  
\- Вы его поймали?  
Райнштайнер как-то странно посмотрел на него.  
\- Насколько я понял, адмирал не пытался сбежать.  
Вальдес ахнул, выругался и бросился к Кальдмееру. Тот не был связан, но ехал, опираясь на седло, очевидно, из последних сил. Когда отряд остановился, он неловко соскользнул по боку коня и едва устоял на ногах.  
\- Олле!  
\- Ротгер? - голос у Кальдмеера был простуженный, сиплый.  
Вальдес поддержал его, и адмирал, не споря, оперся на подставленное плечо.  
\- Ты ранен?  
\- К счастью, нет. Мне и имевшегося хватает, - усмехнулся Кальдмеер. Выглядел он препаршиво.  
\- Господин Вальдес, у меня есть к вам разговор, но я, разумеется, подожду, сколько нужно, - к ним подошел Райнштайнер, на ходу отряхивая с плаща снег.  
Вальдес рассеянно кивнул, больше занятый Кальдмеером. Что случилось? Где он был, что выглядит так ужасно? Кальдмеер тем временем мягко отстранил его руку и поклонился Райнштайнеру:  
\- Господин барон, я еще не успел поблагодарить вас за спасение. А также за то, что вы приняли во внимание мое пожелание вернуться к господину Вальдесу. Я в долгу перед вами.  
\- Излом - время странных дел, встреч, слов и нарушенных правил, - сказал Райнштайнер и Вальдес вздрогнул, потому что совсем не это ожидал услышать. - В старину на Излом не велось войн, и это правильно. Говорят, в этот день и солнце с луной могут сойтись на одном небосклоне, что ж говорить о людях. Куда бы ни свернуло колесо завтра, сегодня я рад принять вашу благодарность. 

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Кальдмеер всем весом опирался на подставленное плечо, так что Вальдес понял, что дело совсем худо.  
\- На вас лица нет.  
\- Просто устал. Не беспокойтесь… не беспокойся.  
Помогая ему снять плащ, Вальдес заметил, что тот порван. На запястьях у Кальдмеера были следы от веревок, лицо в ссадинах, губы не то искусаны в кровь, не то разбиты, не понять.  
\- Что случилось? Я думал, что... неважно. Куда ты исчез?  
Кальдмеер смущенно покачал головой.  
\- Ты разговаривал с солдатами, когда я услышал, что кто-то зовет меня. На дриксен. Я подошел, думал, мало ли, кто это. На самом деле, не думал. Услышал родной язык, вот и сглупил. Едва зашел за угол дома, как меня ударили по голове. Когда очнулся, мы были уже на пути в Торку.  
\- И что же?  
\- Как видишь, все обошлось. Иди же! Тебя ждет Райнштайнер.  
\- Я только хочу убедиться, что ты в порядке.  
Рана, к огромному облегчению Вальдеса, не открылась, но выглядела болезненно. Других ран не было, не считая здоровенной шишки на затылке, и Вальдес, немного успокоенный, спустился к Райнштайнеру. Тот сидел у огня и с удовольствием грел руки о стакан с горячим вином.  
\- Позвольте и мне поблагодарить вас, - начал было Вальдес, но Райнштайнер остановил его.  
\- Не торопитесь. Будь это солдаты Торки, я бы не вмешивался. Но я не обязан верить наемникам, утверждающим, что им платит герцог Ноймаринен.  
\- Наемникам?! Господин барон, прошу вас, расскажите мне, что произошло.  
\- Мы были в обычном разъезде, когда заметили в лесу костер и решили проверить, кто это путешествует посреди зимы. Их было пятеро, одеты не то как нищие охотники, не то как бродяги. В одном я узнал старого знакомого. Мы успели вовремя: они как раз сворачивали лагерь. Когда мы приблизились, я увидел, человека, привязанного к дереву. Глава наемников пытался убить его, когда увидел нас, но не успел. Вот и все.  
\- Но зачем тому, кто командует Торкой, обращаться к наемникам?  
\- Думаю, вы и сами понимаете, Вальдес. Затем, что эта история, откровенно говоря, начинает выглядеть фарсом, и продолжать ее в открытую глупо. Возможно, также затем, чтобы иметь больше свободы действий. Дриксы смирились с тем, что пленника им не вернут. Их интересовал главным образом юный Фельсенбург.  
\- Я так и думал.  
\- Мои домыслы не могут никоим образом иметь вес, однако позвольте быть с вами откровенным. Я думаю, дело в том, что ваша выходка герцогу застряла поперек горла и он желает вас наказать, вернув Кальдмеера в Дриксен с клеймом предателя. А если бы по каким-то причинам это не удалось - через пару недель нашли бы тело. Вы сами поверили, что он попытался сбежать.  
\- Поверил, - горько усмехнулся Вальдес.  
\- Я бы на вашем месте возвращался в Хексберг настолько быстро, насколько господин адмирал цур зее сможет выдержать. Не задерживайтесь даже на день, - Райнштайнер поднялся. - Мне пора ехать.  
\- Я у вас в долгу, - Вальдес на прощание протянул ему руку.  
Райнштайнер пожал ему руку, но покачал головой:  
\- Возможно, все мы неправы. Я не знаю.  
Вальдес так и не решился спросить, почему несгибаемый бергер привез Кальдмеера сюда, а не в Торку.  
Вальдес, предупредив отряд не расслабляться, вернулся в комнату. Кальдмеер сидел, прислонившись головой к стене и закрыв глаза. Вальдес прикусил губу. Ну куда ему ехать? Ему бы отогреться и поспать, а не обратно на холод...  
\- Я понимаю, что вы устали, - сказал он сочувственно и нежно. - Но нам правда нужно ехать.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, - Кальдмеер нашел в себе силы улыбнуться.  
Путь до Хексберг обещал быть нелегким.

********

\- Рассказывай, - Альмейда придвинул к Вальдесу чашку с горячим вином пополам с тюрегвизе. Напиток из заката, но в такой момент лучше не придумаешь.  
\- Что именно?  
\- О том, что ты не то настолько влюбился в дриксенского адмирала, что не отдал его дриксам, а запер в высокой башне и ждешь ответных чувств, не то, напротив, унизился настолько, что мстишь ему за ваши предыдущие столкновения и пытаешь.  
\- То есть насилую? - уточнил Вальдес, уже слышавший обе сплетни. - Автору этой мысли стоило бы отрезать…  
\- Вальдес! Будьте любезны, по делу! Что ты устроил в Торке, что Ноймаринен требует отдать тебя под трибунал? - рявкнул Альмейда, но, видя, что Вальдес мрачен и отводит глаза, смягчился. - Рассказывай, Рохелито. Я тебя двадцать лет знаю, все, что ты мог натворить на моих глазах, ты уже натворил. Почему ты не отдал Кальдмеера?  
Вальдес уткнулся лбом в подставленные ладони и произнес глухим голосом:  
\- Влюбился. Как мальчишка, влюбился, понимаю, что дурак, сам понимаю. Но отдать его не смог. Было у меня предчувствие, что если отдам - живым больше не увижу. И он сам… он сам это знал. 

***  
На исходе Зимних Скал Руппи прислал письмо. В изысканных выражениях придворного он предлагал вице-адмиралу Вальдесу передумать и отпустить пленного в обмен на выкуп. На обороте же, стоило поднести письмо достаточно близко к огню, проступил совершенно иной текст. Коротко и по-деловому было написано следующее:  
«Господин адмирал цур зее, надеюсь вы пребываете в добром здравии.  
В первую очередь хочу сообщить, что ваше решение остаться на вражеской территории было правильным. Поначалу при дворе ходили упорные слухи о том, что вас хотят судить, пусть даже и заочно, поскольку выживший адмирал Бермессер переложил на вас всю вину за поражение. Однако при содействии герцогини Штарквинд с моим рапортом ознакомился даже великий кесарь, и все обвинения с вас вот-вот будут сняты. К тому же, ваше бедственное положение в качестве «пленника ужасного марикьярского корсара на службе талигойской короны» стало источником вдохновения для тех, кто восстанавливает северный флот. Тем временем назревают большие перемены, о которых я пока не могу писать. Оставайтесь там, где вы сейчас, и ни о чем не беспокойтесь. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы ваше доброе имя было восстановлено. Прошу вас передать господину Вальдесу мои извинения. Я был вынужден приукрасить происходившее в плену и выставить его поступки не в лучшем свете, но его репутация как военного от этого, думаю, только выиграет”.  
\- Так и думал, что на вашего адъютанта можно положиться, - ухмыльнулся Вальдес. - И я не переживаю за свою репутацию. Он все сделал правильно.  
Кальдмеер ничего не ответил, и Вальдес, заглянув ему в лицо, увидел, что он сияет от радости, но в следующий миг Кальдмеер уронил письмо на стол и покачал головой:  
\- Так не должно быть. Я не заслужил, чтобы меня оправдали.  
\- Это ведь не первый бой, который вы проиграли, господин адмирал цур зее. У всех нас были свои поражения и свои мертвецы. Будете казнить себя за то, что по воле случая ваше тело не покоится сейчас в морской пучине?  
Вальдес в этот миг позабыл, что утешает того, против кого он сам и сражался. Но Кальдмеер, услышав привычное обращение, вздрогнул, как от удара.  
\- Не нам с вами говорить об этом. Прошу вас, позвольте мне остаться одному.

Следующие два часа Вальдес провел, сочиняя сочащийся ядом ответ Фельсенбургу. На Кальдмеера он несправедливо злился, и в сочинении письма это помогало, а в восстановлении душевного равновесия - нет.  
Но за ужином Кальдмеер был такой же, как всегда - попросил прощения за свои слова днем (хоть Вальдес не был уверен, кому из них в конечном счете стоило бы извиняться), обращался к нему на "ты" и по имени, и между ними ничего не изменилось.

Но время шло, а новостей из Дриксен не было. К весне Кальдмееру изменила выдержка - он становился все мрачнее и все сильнее замыкался в себе, резко реагировал на слова Вальдеса, а накануне дня, когда Вальдес должен был уехать на север, дошло до ссоры, хотя оба потом не могли понять, что же они не поделили. Прощание вышло натянутым и Вальдес уезжал с тяжелым сердцем.  
Курьер поймал его на окраине Хексберг. Приказ из Олларии, подписанный самим королем Рокэ, гласил, что Вальдес должен передать Кальдмеера под ответственность командира отряда, который следует за курьером, “безоговорочно при любых обстоятельствах”. Вальдес готов был разразиться проклятиями, но последняя строчка приказала гласила “безоговорочно при любых обстоятельствах, потому что того желает новый кесарь Дриксен, Руперт, предложивший нам мир”.

***

Вальдес был, разумеется, знаком с Рокэ Алвой, но это знакомство состоялось, когда Алва был юным лейтенантом, невероятно красивым и столь же дерзким, и семнадцатилетний Вальдес смотрел на него снизу вверх, как на божество. Как вести себя с королем Рокэ, Вальдес не знал и потому, войдя в кабинет, согнулся в поклоне по всем правилам этикета.  
\- Не надо, - Рокэ скривился, будто у него болели зубы. - Просто садись. Вино будешь? Назовешь меня величеством - кину в тебя чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
Синяки под глазами у него были такие, будто Алва неделю не спал. Скорее всего, так и было.  
\- Ли сказал, у тебя с бесноватыми особые отношения?  
Вальдес кивнул.  
\- Могу назвать с десяток идей, почему так, но уверенности у меня нет ни в одной.  
\- Это и не нужно. Я собирался отправить тебя обратно на север, но обстоятельства изменились. Ты едешь в Дриксен. Это личная просьба кесаря, а ему я не склонен отказывать.  
\- Все-таки мир?  
\- Да. У них с этой заразой еще тяжелее, и ситуация сейчас патовая. Решим эту проблему, а там… там посмотрим. Долго этот мир не продержится, но если мы выиграем пять лет на то, чтобы восстановить разрушенное раканьим щенком, уже хорошо. Они, конечно, выиграют пять лет на то, чтобы кесарь прибрал к рукам власть, но нам бы сейчас просто выжить. Как, впрочем, и им.  
\- Пять лет лучше, чем ничего, верно?  
Рокэ усмехнулся.  
\- Ты сейчас меня уговариваешь или себя? А теперь рассказывай, что там насчет этого Кальдмеера. Версию Ноймаринена я знаю.  
\- Говорят, он требовал отдать меня под трибунал? Или сразу вздернуть на дыбе?  
\- Меня больше интересует, не пожелают ли в Дриксен тебя вздернуть на дыбе за то, что ты сделал с адмиралом. Говорят, это кесарь желает тебя видеть, а все остальные, поговаривают, разве что в гробу!  
Вальдес невольно поежился. Но Фельсенбург в таком случае не требовал бы его присутствия? Или требовал?... Голова одного талигойского вице-адмирала в качестве подарка кесарю? Глупость какая!

***  
А может быть, и не глупость? На третьем часу приема во дворце кесаря Вальдес уже ни в чем не был уверен. Пока длилась официальная церемония и говорил посол, виконт Валмэ, а от Вальдеса требовалось молча стоять и смотреть в никуда, а не пялиться на Кальдмеера, все было хорошо. Кальдмеер стоял среди приближенных кесаря, одетый в парадный мундир, но без наград, и на Вальдеса даже не взглянул. Руппи кивнул, когда Валмэ представлял их, так же равнодушно, как кивал на каждое новое имя и поклон. Но стоило официальной части закончиться, как вокруг Вальдеса образовалось пустое пространство. За ужином, куда все они были приглашены, сосед справа успешно притворялся глухим, а сосед слева - романтически заинтересованным в старой карге, сидевшей от него с другой стороны. Вальдес мрачно подвинул к себе блюдо с какой-то склизкой белой субстанцией и отчаянно жалел, что ему нельзя напиться. Кальдмеера на столом вообще не было, он исчез сразу по завершении церемонии. Кесарь трижды выпил со всеми и тоже испарился. Вальдеса ждал долгий, скучный трезвый вечер в молчаливой атмосфере всеобщего остракизма.  
\- Господин Вальдес? Его величество желает вас видеть. Немедленно.  
Тон, которым были произнесены эти слова, можно было истолковать скорее как: «иди в камеру пыток и сиди там, пока тобой не займутся», чем как вежливое приглашение, но кесарю не отказывают. Вальдес поднялся.  
\- Я готов.  
Стоило бы сказать Валмэ, куда он идет, но такой возможности не представилось.  
Коридор Вальдесу не понравился сразу: слишком пустой. Понятно, что возле покоев кесаря толпы ходить не будут, но все же… Он невольно замедлил шаг.  
\- Прямо, господин Вальдес, - подсказал провожатый.  
Прямо было еще и темно. Слева был еще один коридор, и оттуда послышались шаги.  
\- Прошу вас пройти прямо.  
Шаги быстро приближались, и тут из-за угла появился Кальдмеер. Никакого удивления неожиданной встречей он не высказал.  
\- А, вот и вы, господин Вальдес. Кесарь хочет видеть вас. Прошу за мной.

Ночи в Дриксен даже летом были холодными и в камине пылал огонь. Великий кесарь Дриксен в ответ на поклон Вальдеса замахал руками с почти тем же выражением лица, что было у Алвы.  
\- Это неофициальная беседа, господин Вальдес. Прошу вас, не нужно.  
Руппи повернулся к Кальдмееру.  
\- Ну как?  
\- Штенверер, Кайт-Ронн и Берхарт. В восточном крыле.  
\- Я выиграл.  
\- Выиграли. Признаю.  
Кальдмеер усмехнулся и, порывшись в кармане, протянул кесарю монету. Тот взял. Вальдес смотрел на это во все глаза.  
\- Могу я узнать, о чем был спор?  
\- Будет ли покушение на вас в первый же вечер, - ответил Руппи. - Вина, господин Вальдес? По такому случаю у нас найдется кенналийское.  
Он сам отошел к шкафу с углу и возился с бутылкой, а Кальдмеер, воспользовавшись тем, что Руппи повернулся к ним спиной, быстро наклонился и поцеловал Вальдеса. Судя по тому, как долго бывший адъютант открывал несчастное вино, он прекрасно представлял, что они творят.  
Вальдес отстранился, чувствуя себя чертовски неловко и одновременно - абсолютно счастливым.  
\- Я понимаю, что вам хотелось бы пообщаться наедине, но сейчас это, увы, невозможно. Я уже объяснял господину Кальдмееру, что после слухов о вас, которые я распускал, чтобы объяснить, почему обмен не был произведен, в ваше примирение никто не поверит.  
\- Что, все настолько плохо? - Вальдес рассмеялся.  
\- Поверьте. Я бы на вашем месте носил под одеждой кирасу, - ответил Кальдмеер абсолютно серьезно.  
Руппи смущенно пожал плечами и стал похож себя прежнего.  
\- Мне нужно было впечатлить бабушку…  
\- И как, вышло?  
\- Она обо всем догадалась, - сдал бывшего адъютанта Кальдмеер. - Но, к счастью, госпожа герцогиня отнеслась к ситуации с юмором.  
\- Ну, вот… а я надеялся, что раз уж я приехал… - понурился Вальдес. Кальдмеер и Руппи переглянулись.  
\- Господин Вальдес, - Руппи перешел на официальный тон. - Я позвал вас, чтобы предложить вам остаться в Дриксен. Нам очень нужна ваша помощь.  
\- Бесноватые? - догадался Вальдес.  
\- Именно. Нам катастрофически не хватает людей, способных их различить. А о вашей способности я наслышан.  
\- От шпионов.  
\- Именно.  
Вальдес сделал большой глоток вина.  
\- Знаете, господин Фельсенбург, я понимаю, что ваш новый статус накладывает некоторые… обязательства, но не стоит держать окружающих за идиотов. Вы попросили включить меня в состав посольства, уже зная, что я останусь. Цель перемирия - решить проблему бесноватых, Алва не мог не знать, зачем я здесь. Он мог просто приказать мне. Зачем было… вот это все? Хотели напомнить мне, что я потеряю, если откажусь?  
А я говорил… - вполголоса заметил Кальдмеер.  
Руппи поднял бровь и Вальдес внезапно подумал, что воспитывать девятнадцатилетнего мальчишку - это неплохо, но не тогда, когда перед тобой великий кесарь Дриксен. А то на дыбу и за меньшее угодить можно.  
\- Возможно, вы правы, господин Вальдес. А возможно, я просто хотел дать вам возможность увидеться и озвучить свою просьбу сам. Но я прощаю вам ваши слова… нет, не извиняйтесь. Вы отчасти правы. Я подумал, что так уговорить вас будет проще.  
\- Оставайся, - вмешался Кальдмеер.- Прошу тебя. Это всего на несколько месяцев, а твоя помощь правда необходима.  
\- Ну, конечно, я останусь! Как будто я мог бы отказаться!  
\- Тогда давайте обсудим, как я завтра буду вас мирить, - рассмеялся Руппи. - Конечно, мне так не хочется приказывать вам, господин Кальдмеер, сотрудничать с этим фрошером, но кто-то же должен за ним присматривать!  
Руппи подмигнул Вальдесу и обменялся с Кальдмеером улыбками, которые явственно говорили, что эти двое заранее наслаждаются будущим спектаклем.


End file.
